Brown and Blonde
by TakeMeAwayToNeverLand
Summary: Jack and Kim never really got along until he found out her secret about her being an a spy undercover she has to train him even though she hates him he got to see the real her and that's all she ever wanted
1. Chapter 1

kim pov

let me tell you bout myself I'm an agent...undercover 17 year old agent got a problem with that? names Crawford, Kim Crawford

l'v been training for 10 years best agent anyone could ever ask for and that's a fact

"agent Kim Crawford?" My 'good' friend Allyson asked

"what do you want!?" I yelled I'm really not in a good mood right now

"well.. Um r-Rudy wants you" I'm I really that scary? "Whatever"

I walked through the hall I know so well couse I get sent there all the time one time someone stole my brownie I put them in a wheelchair and got sent to juvie just because I put someone in a wheelchair! I could of done worst

"you wanted to see me Rudy?"

"what? Oh yes please Kim sit down"

"what do you want? I was doing something important!"

"important isn't watching tv while eating candy"

"Well it is to me!"

"anyways...wait promise you won't get mad or hurt me!"

"why would I do that?" I asked knowing the answer he looked at me like 'you know what I'm talking about' "fine I promise cross my heart hope to die stik a cupcake in my eye"

" haha good so I ah got you a partner" "WHAT! Who is it?!"

"you know him well he goes to your school"

well this won't be bad at all "really who is it? Is it Austin Mahone?" Ya that's right I got that hottie at my school if u don't know who he is look him up

"ahh no close its umm how do I put this its..jack brewer"

"WHAT! Rudy Austin is a total hot jack is a total not!"

"To bad your working with him and that's final" wow nobody ever talked to me like that befor this dude got nerve!

"your meeting him tomarrow at Starbucks 5:00 sharp now leave" fine I can't wait til tomarrow! Note the sarcasem


	2. Chapter 2

Kim pov

ok it's 4 I have to be at Starbucks at 5

time to put on my disguise

i put on my long red curly wig my purpul glasses my fake freckles and pimples put on some baggy jeans and a guys white-t grabed a bag put some cloths in it grabed my keys and I was off

let me tell you a little bout jack he's umm good looking in other people's eyes to me he's a troll with green hair and black highlights he's A spoiled brat because he's rich and most importantly he's a player bad boy idiot,stupid,dufus,inconseterit little bitch

thats all I have to say about him

i arrived at Starbucks yay show time

brown hair cocky little ass were is he? Oh there he is

i sat arcoss from him looked at him

"what do _you_ want I'm meeting somebody here" oh uh rude!

"you listen and listen good I'm that secret agent if you talk to me like that then I guess I won't train you, in the agentsy you got to have respect and skill you shut your mouth while I'm talking and you listen" ya he was about to all back you do not! Inturupet while I'm talking! " you are now informed by me that you pack your stuff and _live _with me got a probthat with that you talk to Rudy...any questions

jack pov

whoa this chick scares me if she's a spy undercover shes wearing a disguise

"any questions?" She asked

"ya what do you really look like?"

she thought for a minute "come with me" we walked to the park were nobody was around we went behinds the wall of trees she took off her glasses and green contacts to relive two beautiful light brown eyes she took off her fake pimples and freckles and her wing to relive a beautiful face and her beautiful shiny blonde hair "turn around"

she said "why?"

"I'm changing! Turn around now!" We'll ok

kim pov

i got my cloths from my backpack and changed into skin tight jeans that are slightly riped a read strapless top and a black leather jacket I put on my black boots that go to my knees

"ok you can look now " lol he started drooling I decided to tease him I walked over to him while smirking

i put my arms aroubimbos neck he snapped back to reality and he out his arms around my waist I put our foreheads togeather and whispered

"like what you see jacky" I said while I rubed our noses togeather

he nodded to my surprise he pulled me closer if that's possible I smiled a actual smile becouse if his silly ness and his eager to kiss me I mean am that hot?

so I kissed him on the nose and he just blushed

hahaha how cute

_eww gross I'm actually likeing him?!_

whatever I like it this why

" come on Rudy wants to meet with us" I said as I smiled took my bag grabbed his hand and drove to my headquarters

**how do you like it? Was it good review please **

**and thank you to the 4 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews XD**

Kim pov

after our talk with Rudy we went down to my place

"I never knew you had such a big house, I always wondered who lived here" jack said as he explored my house

were are my parents you ask? There getting food I wish they didn't thought becouse that was 6 years ago so I live with myself the house is quit big but it only has 1 room?! With 1 bed!?

"weres my room?" Jack asked

"there's only one room" I said

uhh he has that smirk on his face

"with one bed and don't get any ideas!"

he just laughed

i took him to _our_ bed room and showed him around it was actually really nice and colorful! With the purple wall and the blue bed set it had a huge window and two green arm chairs

"haha this is weird" jack said

"ya but its awesome"

I said while I sat down on the bed jack did also, I walked to my radio and turned it on G6 came on

"this song makes me horny" jack said

"nice to know" I laughed I sat down criss cross apple sauce and jack layed his head on my lap I started playing with his hair he starred to groan...how weird so I stopped he had his eyes closed maybe hes sleeping?

he took my hands and them back in his soft hair edging me to keep playing with his hair...who am I to disobey?

haha he started to groan again...rawr

he opened his eyes sat up and looked at my eyes we stared at each other for a while...he starred to lean in to slow for my likeing

"JUST KISS ME ALREADY!" I yelled I grabed his head and smashed his lips right into mine jack sat up I had my legs on either side of him with my hands in his hair and his hands on my butt

when air became nessesary he starred to kiss my neck and he sucked on my skin,with his lips and his tongue on my neck it made me moan he smirked in victory and went up to my lips again begging for entrance I wound't let him in

he squeezed my out then slapped it making me gasp he took the chance to stick is tongue in my mouth

air became important again

he took my shirt off and I took his off

right now he's looking at my black lacy bra as I look at his six pack he both blushed

more cloths came off and well you get the idea XD

**lol how do you like it? Haha I made him have sex! XD**

**hahaha REVIEW! I know it's not long but I'm typing this on my IPhone **


	4. Bye bye

Kim pov

i woke up at...Like 12? Whatever

i got up to make breakfast I felt cold?!

i looked down at my self the only thing that I had on was my bra and underwear then looked at the bed, and then I looked at who was in the bed_ jack_

_omg girl you had sex with jack lol XD_

_shut up!_

I better get dressed befor he wakes up he gets pervy (made that word up)

"uhhh" too late! I ran over to the nearest cloths I could find witch were short shorts but at least it's better then a thong right?

"Kim?"

_oh great_

"Ya?"

"what happened?"

"umm uh ah I-I AHHHH"

"what?"

"I don't know I like shouting, and you know what happened last night! and can we forget whatever happened last night?" He just stood there and looked at me Kim a sad kinda a way

whoa I can already feel the awkward

"umm sure"

the rest of the day was boring considering jack never talked to me the whole time jeez have sex and the nest day you hate me ok

"KIM" jack yelled from upstairs "WHAT"

"WERES MY IPHONE?"

"CHECK YOUR BUTT"

"...THANK YOU..."

we avoided each other for like a week I'm so glad I hate awkward moments we can't even be in the same room together...jackass

"jack?"

"what do you want?"

"dude what's your problem?"

""what's my problem what's your problem?! I hate you!" He yelled

omg he did not just say that I feel tears forming jack realized what he had done but said nothing I just let the tears escape I mean what did I ever do to him?

"I never want to see you again" I whispered then ran out the next day I talked to Rudy and he said that he would find me a new partner jack and been been seperated and got new partners

good

**hey my kickers just to tell you it's not even over yet love you all of you review!**

**-Anna**


End file.
